


Без слов

by koganemushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	Без слов

У Баки было два пледа, и ни один не подходил. Шерстяной, лежавший свернутым под журнальным столиком, кололся и весил столько, что сковывал движения, создавая эффект смирительной рубашки и гранитной плиты одновременно. Его купил Стив и даже иногда пользовался им, заворачиваясь на манер кокона. Большого, тяжелого, колкого кокона. Только почувствовать себя скованным Баки сейчас и не хватало до полноты картины. Но оранжевая флисовая тряпица, валявшаяся скомканной на диване, была слишком мала, чтобы укрыть его целиком. Или голые ноги, или голые плечи обязательно начнут мерзнуть. А если и существовало сейчас нечто худшее в его состоянии, чем почувствовать себя скованным, то лишь одно - замерзнуть. Это Баки знал по опыту. Вслед за россыпью мурашек по плечам побегут фантомные ощущения ледяных тисков криокамеры, обездвиживающих, сдавливающих горло так, что не вдохнуть... Баки с силой потер ладонями щеки, выравнивая участившееся дыхание, и выругался на собственную глупость.

Конечно, можно было вернуться в спальню, надеть худи и носки. Но Стив, как и положено нормальным суперсолдатам в половине третьего ночи, спал. Будить его хотелось даже меньше, чем заворачиваться голышом в шерстяной плед. Не для того Баки потратил минут тридцать на бесшумную эвакуацию с периметра кровати, буквально по миллиметрам выползая из-под закинутых на него Стивовых конечностей, чтобы испортить все усилия из-за рассохшейся дверцы платяного шкафа. "Почти такой, как был у нас в Бруклине!" - восхищался Стив, откопав его в комиссионном магазинчике на окраине Бухареста. Барахло, которому место на мусорке - считал Баки, но чего не сделаешь, когда у Стива воодушевленно загорались глаза? Когда Стив ради него одного бросил все, а он мог отплатить разве что бессонницей и вереницей неотличимых от реальности кошмаров, после которых просыпался дезориентированным и непредсказуемым.

Баки был готов и на большее, чем терпеть странные дизайнерские решения. Но что может предложить тот, у кого ничего нет? Только Стив ничего не просил, кроме разрешения быть рядом, и не жаловался ни на что. Хотя ему хватало и собственных бессонных ночей. Не стоило добавлять к ним еще и ночные бдения с Баки. И вообще, не стоило...

\- Баки? 

Баки еще раз выругался, теперь уже вслух. Все-таки разбудил.

Со стороны спальни послышался сонный вздох-зевок, шлепанье босых ног по полу. А потом скрипнули старые диванные пружины, и плеча коснулось горячее Стивово плечо. Спустя пару минут, когда стало очевидно, что Стив не собирается ничего спрашивать, Баки выдохнул и позволил себе привалиться к его боку.

Левая половина тела уже давно покрылась мурашками от холода, но справа разливалось живительное тепло. Стив продолжал молчать. В темноте комнаты было слышно его размеренное глубоко дыхание и ровный стук сердца. А потом он осторожно коснулся холодной металлической ладони Баки и, когда тот не убрал ее, переплел их пальцы.

Утром Баки проснулся на старом скрипучем диване, уютно придавленный сопящим у него на груди Стивом и накрытый двумя пледами сразу.


End file.
